This invention relates to an article of manufacture comprising (i) at least one metal foil substrate; (ii) a coating layer on at least a portion of at least one side of the metal foil substrate wherein the coating layer comprises (a) a condensation cured silicone resin composition and (b) silica nanoparticles. The unique combination of a condensation curable silicone resin and silica nanoparticles affords very thick crack free coatings, up to 4 micrometer thick, on a substrate such as a stainless steel foil that can sustain a temperature of 700° C. These substrates are useful for Copper Indium Gallium diSelenide (CIGS) solar cells. These substrates can also be used as substrates for thin film batteries.